<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my lovely trophy: director's cut by maple_63538462</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545419">my lovely trophy: director's cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_63538462/pseuds/maple_63538462'>maple_63538462</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my lovely trophy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Ending, Everything is platonic!, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta read we die like men, Other, Phil is a shit dad, blaze powder flavor, technoblade is not phil's son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_63538462/pseuds/maple_63538462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>here's a short collection of extra scenes, alternate endings, etc. that I decided not to add to the main work. I would recommend reading the main work before this one so that it makes more sense.</p><p>or, if you couldn't read the main work because of the trigger warnings mentioned, then check this as well for a short summary of the main work!</p><p>read the author's note for trigger warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my lovely trophy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my lovely trophy - tl;dr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here's a quick summary of the fic! I tried to keep it so that most triggering things wouldn't be mentioned.</p><p>please read the author's note for trigger warnings anyway.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a brief list of trigger warnings:</p><p>mention of death<br/>mention of manipulation<br/>implied suicide<br/>violent behaviors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s a quick summary/explanation of the fic!</p><p>Chapter 1 starts in the blackstone chamber where Dream brought Tommy and Tubbo. Dream had just killed Tubbo moments prior, so Tommy is screaming out of grief and begging him to get up. Dream calls Sam over to the chamber and once Sam arrives, Dream tells Sam that Tommy killed Tubbo.</p><p>Dream’s reasoning for Tommy killing Tubbo is that Tommy had to choose between Tubbo or the discs, and because of his obsession, Tommy chose the discs. Tommy is too numb with grief to refute these claims, so Sam is forced to take Dream’s word for it.</p><p>Sam tells Dream that he’s going to put Tommy in the prison, because a trial would be useless without any other evidence or eyewitness accounts. </p><p>Chapter 2 resumes the scene that Chapter 1 left off on. Sam is trying to get Tommy to get up so they can go back to SMP lands. Tommy punches Sam and Sam knocks him unconscious. He carries Tommy while Dream carries Tubbo’s body. </p><p>Dream leaves the care of Tubbo’s body with Quackity and Fundy. Sam takes Tommy to the prison, where he wakes up in the cell. Tommy begs Sam to let him out, because he’s in denial and believes that Tubbo is waiting for him in Snowchester.</p><p>Chapter 3 takes place a few hours after the events of Chapter 2. Tommy recalls the moment that he woke up in the cell, and thinks about the situation. He considers who might come visit him, but  he thinks that no one will come because Dream probably told everyone his falsified story.</p><p>Sam tells Tommy over the intercom that Dream is coming to visit him. Dream taunts Tommy a bit and forces him towards the back of the cell. Tommy steps around Dream as Dream starts trying to convince Tommy that he’d murdered Tubbo, through the usual manipulation tactics.</p><p>Dream taunts Tommy more, and Tommy lunges to attack him. Tommy slams Dream into the wall and knocks his mask off, Dream responds by smoothly pinning Tommy and continuing to talk. He eventually gets to Tommy, and he leaves.</p><p>As Dream leaves, Tommy rages and curses him out, and tries to jump onto the moving bridge. This fails. He yells for Sam to let him out, but is ultimately ignored.</p><p>Chapter 4 starts with a flashback to the events a few minutes after Chapter 3’s. Tommy rages and throws the things in the cell into the lava before flopping over and muttering to himself. Laying on the floor reminds him of his time in Pogtopia, and his thoughts eventually return to the situation at hand.</p><p>He lists to himself what events could serve as evidence for Dream’s story before stopping himself from continuing this line of thought.</p><p>The story then changes to a list of events that Tommy finds himself doing regularly. He notes that he writes something in his book every day, and that whatever he destroyed would be replaced by Sam. By this point, it’s been two weeks since he was brought to the prison.</p><p>Sam tells Tommy over the intercom that Dream is back to visit him again. Tommy is irritated when Dream asks Sam to keep the barrier up (of course, Sam complies).</p><p>Dream tells Tommy about the book Schlatt gave him that would allow him to revive people, which sends Tommy into a frenzy. Tommy wants the book desperately so that he can bring Tubbo back. He begs Dream and offers him wealth, the discs, and even his life. He offers to be good and to go back to Logstedshire, but Dream declines all of his offers.</p><p>Dream leaves Tommy in a state of breaking down, Tommy reaches for him desperately. Sam can’t help but feel empathetic for him.</p><p>Chapter 5 fast-forwards a few weeks, and Dream hasn’t visited Tommy since the last time (in Chapter 4). Tommy notes that he hasn’t been able to sleep without experiencing nightmares, and he can’t eat without feeling sick. He realizes that no one cares about him.</p><p>The chapter then fast-forwards again a couple days. Sam is bringing Tommy his supply of potatoes, when he realizes how dark the cell is. He lights a torch and sees messy words scribbled on the walls, and he sees Tommy hiding in the corner. </p><p>Sam calls out for Tommy, but Tommy doesn’t respond, so Sam gives him the potatoes and leaves. The chapter shifts to Tommy’s thoughts. Tommy misses Wilbur and Tubbo for their good and bad, and cries when he realizes that he’ll never see them again. He cries until he passes out.</p><p>Chapter 6 starts right as Sam is telling Tommy that two people are visiting. They’re Quackity and Ranboo, but Tommy doesn’t recognize them. </p><p>Ranboo and Quackity question Tommy about what happened and if Dream’s story was true. Tommy is so tired that he just says that Dream was right about him killing Tubbo. This causes his thoughts to align with the idea, and he convinces himself that it was indeed his fault.</p><p>Tommy is difficult to talk to for Quackity and Ranboo. He rejects their touch and refuses to answer questions, and eventually breaks into a manic state of mind. Ranboo begins to panic and Quackity grows increasingly angry. </p><p>Quackity eventually gets so enraged that he attacks Tommy, before collapsing in pain from his prior injuries. He throws the clock into the lava, and Ranboo flinches. Then, Tommy asks Quackity to kill him.</p><p>Chapter 7 is a continuation of Chapter 6, continuing when Tommy asks Quackity to end his life. Quackity can’t come up with a coherent response because he’s so shocked. Ranboo interjects, but Tommy all but ignores him.</p><p>Tommy taunts Quackity and the latter attacks him again. He can’t pull himself out of his rage, so Ranboo stops Quackity and the two leave. As they leave, Tommy hallucinates that Dream is standing on the bridge and coming over to see him.</p><p>Tommy hides in the corner and tells himself that Dream isn’t real and he isn’t there. But then Dream dislocates his shoulder and puts a sword to his neck.</p><p>The next section of the chapter is a 1st-person-POV of Dream’s actions. Dream drinks an invis potion and enters the cell, but Tommy hallucinates that he’s actually there (which he is). Dream puts his sword to Tommy’s neck and the chapter switches again.</p><p>The 3rd section is solely Dream’s thoughts in this moment. He monologues about how he wished to spend more time with Tommy because he wants to mold him into something like himself, but he laments that Tommy couldn’t handle the pressure.</p><p>Dream says that he wants to watch Tommy suffer, and compares him to Tantalus, Sisyphus, and Prometheus from Greek mythology. Dream notes that Tommy is right, there might not be a point in living anymore.</p><p>The next leg of the chapter is a 3rd-person-POV continuation of the present moment. Tommy allows himself to be killed by Dream, and dies.</p><p>The final section of the chapter shows brief flashes of the effects of Tommy’s death. Niki and JackManifold celebrate, Ranboo screams, Quackity yells, and Phil frowns. Eret weeps into his hands and Karl faints from the stress. </p><p>Dream stabs himself and takes his final life, and Tommy’s and Tubbo’s souls are reunited in some place beyond death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this bare-bones reading of the plot, I'd recommend reading the completed work! You can find it as the first work in this series, or check my profile.</p><p>Next up: some POVs/alternate endings to Acceptance, pt. 2! </p><p>Have a great day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acceptance, pt. 2: Ranboo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo's scared.<br/>I mean, could you really blame him?</p>
<p>This was my original draft for the 7th chapter and I was going to use it to drag out the fic one more chapter, but I decided it would be perfect material for the cuts!</p>
<p>here's Acceptance, pt. 2 - in the POV of Ranboo, our beloved...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>⚠BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER⚠</strong>
</p>
<p>  <strong>violence</strong></p>
<p>  <strong>yelling</strong></p>
<p>  <strong>cursing</strong></p>
<p>  <strong>hallucinations</strong></p>
<p>  <strong>discussion of suicidal intentions/ideations</strong></p>
<p>  <strong>gore/blood</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>stay safe.</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Ranboo was confused. And scared, and also tired. And also very uncomfortable. As he stepped off the bridge, he overestimated the height of the cell and banged his head against the lip of the ceiling. He tried to mask his annoyance and opted to sit down on the floor instead of hunching over to stand in the cell.</p>
<p>He looked up at Quackity for reassurance. Quackity subtly nodded back at him, a faint movement that Tommy didn't seem to notice. In fact, Ranboo noted, Tommy didn't even seem to notice them enter.</p>
<p>As Quackity began to speak, Ranboo zoned out. He didn't mean to, but he wasn't going to lie and say he wanted to be here. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Tommy; of course he did want to see Tommy... but he didn't think it would be like this. He wanted to see him on the Prime Path or in Snowchester-- anywhere but in the impossibly dark yet light cell, with walls on all sides save for the lava pouring down over the entrance.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he realized that Quackity had finished talking and quickly entered his own nervous comment. He stopped himself when he began to mention Technoblade. The piglin hybrid was probably one of the last people Tommy wanted to hear about... and he certainly wouldn't want to hear about how Ranboo had become like the man's younger sibling.</p>
<p>The passing seconds seemed like an eternity before Tommy finally stood up. The boy teetered over to the chest in the corner and finally spoke. His comment made Ranboo nervous, and as he looked to Quackity for an answer, some solace, anything-- he realized that Quackity had done the same. He returned his gaze to the floor.</p>
<p>When he heard Tommy's broken, defeated laugh, full of mirth, he'd winced. He could feel a rush of guilt flooding his brain and overwhelming him. </p>
<p>"He, uh, he told us that he made you choose between Tubbo and the discs, and, well... he said he was gonna give 'em back, but then you..." He felt his mouth open and heard himself talking, but he didn't feel like he'd said anything. When he'd finished, he wished that he'd never said anything.</p>
<p>He saw Tommy flop back onto the floor in his peripherals and looked up to meet his eyes. He saw the manic glint, that crooked, tilted gleam. It felt like someone had taken cold, sharp claws and raked them down his spine. He shivered and looked back down at the floor. He was never one for eye contact. </p>
<p>He heard Tommy break down, could see the boy curl into himself out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at Quackity again, before looking back at Tommy.</p>
<p>Ranboo hesitantly reached out for Tommy's shoulder. Tommy flinched hard. Ranboo's hand flashed back like he'd touched a hot stove, and he collapsed back to where he was sitting.</p>
<p>Ranboo winced as Tommy shouted between sobs, and he could feel tears springing up in his own eyes. He willed them away, wiped at his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. He could see Quackity rush to Tommy's side and continued to stare at the floor.</p>
<p>"Isn't that what Dream told you? He's right there, you can ask him. I see him in here all the time, but he never says anything. He stopped talking to me after I shouted at him.", said Tommy. </p>
<p>Ranboo's blood ran cold. He could feel his heart pounding, breaths picking up pace as time seemed to slow. </p>
<p>Dream couldn't be here. Dream isn't here. He can't be here, there's no way, Sam would've told us, Dream isn't here--</p>
<p>He could feel himself turning around to look anyway, to make sure that the masked man truly wasn't there. He wasn't. Ranboo would have collapsed with relief had he been standing.</p>
<p>Quackity confirmed his thoughts. Dream wasn't there. Tommy's wheeze felt strange, the terse feeling in the air that had been buzzing at the back of his mind rapidly intensified.</p>
<p>Ranboo was tired of looking up and seeing horrible things. He looked up anyway and saw his <s>friend</s> acquaintance clawing at his own neck. He could see dry, peeling scars all along his arms and wrists. </p>
<p>Ranboo lurched to his feet and grabbed Tommy's hands, trying to still them or pull them away or do something. Tommy snatched his arms out of Ranboo's grip and he stepped back again.</p>
<p>Tommy paused from scratching at his skin to look up at Quackity with a bored expression. "Yes, big man, I fucking killed him. I killed him!"</p>
<p>Ranboo began to panic. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all; Tommy was supposed to shout and scream and curse Dream into the fiery pits of hell, he was supposed to tell them that it wasn't true, that Tubbo wasn't dead, that Dream was a murderer, anything--</p>
<p>He could feel tears streaming down his face at this point. He tried to plead with Tommy and Quackity, but could only manage warbled cried in Ender. His eyes darted around the room frantically, searching for some way out as he stumbled away to the far wall. </p>
<p>He watched as Quackity collapsed and could feel ghost pains radiating in white-hot waves down his back, as he could imagine the pain that his companion was in. He rubbed his back uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Without warning, Quackity ripped the clock off the wall and threw it into the floor. It flew past Ranboo's face, and he couldn't help himself as he flinched violently. The sound of shattering glass echoed in his ears as he buried his face into the palms of his hands.</p>
<p>Then, Tommy uttered the absolute worst thing he'd ever heard. It was the absolute worst-case-scenario, worse than anything he could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>"Quackity, kill me."</p>
<p>
  <em>⋏⍜... ⟟⏁ ⍙⏃⌇⋏'⏁ ⌇⎍⌿⌿⍜⌇⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⟒⋏⎅ ⌰⟟☍⟒ ⏁⊑⟟⌇...</em>
</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit! </p>
<p>More cuts coming soon :]</p>
<p>have a great day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>